


Hope

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Addiction, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Legion - Freeform, Mana Addiction, Original Character(s), Pre-BfA, nightborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: The flames of war are often fanned, fed with the bodies of the innocent. Those who cannot fight are often left broke, forgotten, withering under the nose of those who were supposed to care for them in the face of overwhelming disaster.Yet something as small as hope, a flickering candle in a storm, can be enough to turn the tide.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to some rp buddies and realized how fitting it was that a quote from Escape From Furnace fit Vansai, so I decided to write about it.
> 
> Also: yes I'm aware that Draenei don't usually have last names but that draenei in particular took her human partner's last name, so she has a human's surname

In the darkness there was always fear. The shuffling of others scared in the shadows, the steady dripping of water in some forgotten part of the sanctuary. Vansia took a deep haggard breath, staring through the ceiling as he tried to remember how to get up again. Someone came by, saying something to him. Or was it at him? About him? He couldn’t tell. He couldn’t muster up the will to care. He was simply just hungry. 

He rolled over onto his stomach, trying to push himself up but wasn’t making much progress; he’d lost so much muscle definition or was he simply weak? It was hard to tell anymore. He felt a hand on his back, his body going rigid he looked up. Only to see a Draenei, a warm welcoming smile on her face, kneeled down before him. Vansia found is hard to breath, the tremering of his body becoming too much to support himself anymore and simply collapsed onto the floor again.

Her voice was gentle, while her presence was cold. Frost at her fingertips as she tried to help Vansia sit up once again. He let out a muffled cry of pain, despite her not even holding onto him all that tightly. The more she helped him more he would whimper, she cupped his cheek turning his face to her. Concern dotting her features she again spoke to him. Vansia could only stare at her in turn. She spoke again, this time looking away from him. He could sense all the mana coursing through her, a powerful mage yes. It wouldn’t be too much, just a little, from her. He can just, take some. Reaching up to the Draenei, he didn’t even think about what it would make him should he follow through on this. Only of sating the hunger.

However, when she turned back to him she only smiled. Giving him some kind of fruit. Placing it right there in his hand as he was about to steal her mana away from her. Looking at it Vansia felt an even stronger urge to eat it than feed off of her, biting into it greedily he finished it off in no time. The feeling of relief and euphoria hit him nearly instantly, laying there in her grasp he realized that this was the first time in years that he’d not known the pain of hunger. 

It was gone. He was free. She saved him from a fate worse than death.

After what felt like years, he finally looked at her. Placing his hand on his chest he spoke only one thing. 

“Vansia.”

“Sharlyn.” She replied with that same smile.


End file.
